Stone statue
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Garfield was walking in the forest in the middle of the night after a breakup with his girlfriend Terra. He doesn't pay attention to where he's going, until he stumbles upon a overgrown stone statue of an angel.


**Summary: AU:** Garfield was walking in the forest in the middle of the night after a breakup with his girlfriend Terra. He doesn't pay attention to where he's going, until he stumbles upon a overgrown stone statue of an angel.

 **One-shot**

 **Stone Statue**

Garfield didn't know what to do, he had been dating Terra for three months then she suddenly just breaks up with him. In his state of depression, Garfield went for a walk. He had always loved the forest, it gave him peace.

The sounds of birds singing or in the night, the owls howls. It was night time, after Terra broke up with him in the restaurant he had run away.

Tears were still fresh against his cheeks, he knew it was bad to run from her that way, but he was broken. He had truly loved Terra, and he thought she loved him too. But no, she told him: "Garfield, I know this is hard, but… We should break up." Her voice was fresh in his mind. "We should meet other people…" He knew why she said that, she had found someone else.

It made him stupid and useless. They hadn't gotten to the intimate step yet, but right now… It was probably the best thing. At least he didn't lose his first time to someone who didn't love him back.

But it still hurt, three months of his life wasted on her. Garfield growled to himself, why did he believe her when she said she loved him?

Shaking his head, Garfield stepped onto stone. Getting confused at why there was a stone floor in the middle of the forest he had walked so many times, he cleared his vision and looked up.

The remnants of a castle stood in front of him, he gasped and fell back. That castle had never been there, he could swear on it.

The castle wasn't much, a few stone walls here and there, enough to make out a square room, there were four doors in the room, one going each way. In each corner there were broken stone fountains. The place also looked overgrown, grass, flowers, wines and even trees had grown into the square.

When he got back to his feet, he noticed that it was light. Narrowing his eyes he walked into the room.

A form came into view for him. In the middle of the room, on top of a small pedestal, stood a stone angel. The angel held out her hands to welcome people from the door. She wore two huge wings that fell all the way down to the floor and pooled around her. The angel wore a simple, medieval dress with arms that hung low.

Garfield looked for the light, it came from an amulet around the angel's neck. The amulet was not stone, but silver. It was formed into a raven with it's wings and a ruby on it's chest. The ruby gave off a red glow as he came closer.

He looked at the face of the angel, she didn't look so welcoming there. Her face was tear stained and looked scared. Her hair, long and flew around her face. The same ruby gem placed on her forehead.

Taking a step forward, a wave of nausea hit him. He fell to the floor and the last thing he saw was the angel.

 **xXx**

Garfield woke, he was standing. Still in the same square as before, the angel was gone, but the room wasn't broken. It looked perfect, like a real castle. He looked around and saw people moving around, everyone wore medievalist clothes, men, women, children.

Then suddenly, the doors were forced open. It looked to almost hit Garfield in the face, but it passed right through him.

He looked confused at the man that entered, he entered with another five men, all wearing armor. Children fled to their parents who stepped back as someone was dragged into the room with chaines.

The chains slapped together and gave clear sign of fighting. Garfield moved closer, passing through people like they weren't there at all.

When he came out of the group, he saw the angel. She was trying to free herself from the chains. The angel had long purple hair and wore the same dress, it was black. The angel had one white wing and one black. The ruby on her forehead glowed bright as well as the one around her neck.

"Witch! Stop struggling, you shall give the king his wishes then you can leave!" The guard yelled.

"NO! There is a reason why I hid from him!" She tugged at the chains. "I will not give into your king's dark plans!"

"Won't you now?..." Everyone turned to the new voice. A man stood in the doorway across from the angel. "Dear Raven…" She tugged harder on the chain. "You will give me my wishes and I will leave your village alone…"

The king. A tall pale man in white armor with an M on it, his hair was white and fell low behind him. He wore a scarf around his neck, covering his mouth. He had bright blue eyes as well.

"Rorek!" The angel with the name Raven spat. "I won't let you or your stupid brother trick me again!"

"Trick you?" He stepped closer. "Oh, dear… Only Malchior would want to trick you… But I…" He placed his hand on his chest. "I would rather keep you."

A bright flash erupted in front of them, blinding Garfield. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Raven stand on the pedestal in stone.

People around them began to whisper. "Fear not, the angel shall be taken care of… And she will protect our land." Rorek said proudly.

Garfield felt dizzy again.

 **xXx**

He woke up on the floor of the overgrown broken castle. He looked around in the darkness. Picking himself up, he looked around. His eyes fell on the angel statue.

"He turned you to stone?" He asked, he didn't think he would get an answer, but suddenly the statue started to move.

It cracked open, stone pieces fell to the floor and the black and white angel fell off the pedestal, Garfield caught her before she fell to the floor.

She groaned and pulled away from him. Her eyes filled with shock. "I… Uh…" She started.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She pulled herself of him and stood there for a while. "I'm Raven… The black and white .

angel." She said as she looked around. "It looks worse when it's real." She muttered.

"What?" Garfield rubbed his head in confusion.

"I was trapped in the stone until someone broken could get lost around the castle, someone to trust." She bowed before him, her wings rising slightly. "You have a trusting soul, Sr Garfield."

"What?" He asked again.

"You have a broken heart I feel." She took a step closer, her bare feet brushing past her dress. She placed her hand on Garfield's heart. "Someone broke it…" She muttered before her eyes locked with his.

"Uhh… Yes…" He sighed.

"Do tell, Sir Garfield." She turned around and sat down on the pedestal. "I am all ears."

"Well… Uh, wait! How do you know my name?" He pointed a finger to her suspiciously.

"I know much, Garfield. Your name passed by me when I sent your soul to the past." She crossed her legs. "You are a very simple creature." She smiled. "Interesting even…"

"Umm…"

"Well then… Tell me about your heartbreaker…" She waved her hand to him.

"Well, I spent the last three months of my life with her, then she tells me she doesn't love me." He wiped a tear away from his eye.

"I know how terrible the feeling it, Sir Garfield." She paused and gave him a sad smile. "Malchior, Rorek's brother, tricked me. He said he loved me, but I realised he only liked my powers. A half angel's powers are powerful, I am neither, pure good nor pure evil." She placed her hand on her heart. "But, the powers I would not give him. I tried to hide from him, but they found me."

"And turned you to stone?"

She nodded. "Indeed, they did let me speak under the stone. Asking me whenever I was going to give them my powers or not, I denied the last three thousand years."

"Three thousand?" His jaw dropped.

"Indeed, but you are lost in this forest. Shall I help you home?" She jumped to her feet and walked towards him.

"I… Wait, I'm lost?" He looked around.

"Indeed, only the lost and trusted souls can find the castle I cursed." She took his hand. "Close your eyes."

Without really thinking, he did. The wind brushed by and when he opened his eyes, they stood at the end of the forest. Near where he had parked his car.

"How did?" He turned around and found her walking away. "Hey! Wait!" She stopped.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder.

"When can I see you again?" He asked.

"When you need me, Sir Garfield…" She bowed before vanishing into the forest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked himself.

 **xXx**

 **I have no idea where this came from? Anyway, I was sort of inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Out of the woods'**


End file.
